Trío de ases
by Lady Lunera
Summary: A veces tenemos que escoger, por muy duro que sea, ¿pero y si lo quiere todo?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: ¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo con otra historia, jejeje. Ésta también tendrá varios capítulos, y por favor, no me odiéis al leer el primero, dadme una oportunidad, creo que os sorprenderá. No sé si la leerá, pero quiero dedicársela a mi _****_lectora americana, emyj._****_ ¡Disfrutad! Y reviews, please._**

_..._

Capítulo 1

Aaron Hotchner se consideraba un hombre honesto, siempre anteponiendo los deseos del resto antes que los suyos, y un hombre con el que siempre se pudiera contar para cualquier cosa. Y por supuesto, alguien que nunca complicaba la vida a nadie, o al menos, eso intentaba. Solía ayudar en todo lo posible a la gente que lo necesitaba, nunca decía que no, y siempre era recompensado. Y eso lo hacía sentir bien. Satisfecho. Estaba en la vida para ayudar, ya fuera en el trabajo o en su vida privada, y eso lo enorgullecía. Era la Madre Teresa en masculino, así le llamaba Dave, burlándose. Hotch simplemente sacudía la cabeza, sonriendo.

Pero había algo en lo que había fallado enormemente. Y estaba empezando a obsesionarle bastante, y no sabía porqué. Desde que se había divorciado de Haley, todo había ido cuesta abajo, cómo cuando tiras una piedra desde lo alto de una colina e intentas ir detrás de ella, alcanzarla, y no puedes, porque la piedra es mucho más rápida que tú. Así se sentía Hotch, intentaba alcanzar la felicidad, volver a ser feliz, y cuando pensaba que lo tenía, se volvía a escapar. Había llegado un momento en que supo que no volvería con ella, mucho antes de Foyet, pero la seguía queriendo, aunque ya no estaba enamorado, no cómo antes. Luego vino Foyet, su muerte, y una confusión en sus sentimientos. Le había prometido a Haley que le enseñaría a Jack a amar, y eso intentaba, pero no se había imaginado lo difícil que resultaba.

Había salido un par de meses con Beth, la mujer que había conocido en el parque, pero aunque le gustaba, no llegaba a sentir nada más fuerte por ella, y antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, decidió romper por lo sano. Beth se dio cuenta de que Hotch estaba demasiado herido, pero tal vez no por su ex mujer, sino por el trabajo, por los monstruos que se llevaba a casa. "Es lo de siempre" pensó él, eso siempre será un problema. Aún así, quedaron como amigos, y hablaban de vez en cuando. Otra cualidad del agente Hotchner, hacer amigos allá por dónde va.

Y aquí está él, otro día más, reflexionando sobre su más nueva obsesión a las diez de la noche, en su oficina prácticamente a oscuras. Miró hacía abajo, y la vio, terminando de recoger sus cosas, poniéndose el abrigo y haciendo una llamada. Y se dio cuenta de otra cosa. Ella también le obsesionaba. Desde hace más o menos un mes, su subordinada le obsesionaba. Y ese pensamiento, le gustó. Sonrió para sí, recogió sus cosas rápidamente y salió de su despacho.

Desde hacía un año y medio, Álex Blake trabaja en la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta. Fue Aaron Hotchner, el jefe de la Unidad, el que le pidió a su supervisora una experta en lingüistica para un caso, y después de que gracias a ella resolvieran el caso, Hotch presentó formalmente la documentación para que la agente Blake se uniera a la UAC. No hubo ningún problema en su adaptación, todos la acogieron con los brazos abiertos. Al principio, sus superiores pensaron que ocho agentes serían demasiados, pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de lo bien que iban las cosas y que el trabajo no se veía afectado de ninguna forma.

Hotch llegó a la mesa de Álex justo cuando ella colgaba el teléfono y cogía su bolso. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Sigues aquí? -preguntó Hotch-. Creí que era el último, como siempre. Es demasiado tarde.

-Lo sé, pero quería terminar unas cosas, no me di cuenta de la hora que era. Tengo el coche en el taller, acabo de pedir un taxi - respondió ella.

-No te preocupes, yo te acerco -sugirió él, dando un paso hacia ella.

-Pero...-Álex echó una mirada de reojo al teléfono.

-Blake, ¿quieres pagar un viaje a tu casa o quieres hacerlo gratis? -su voz salió más sugerente de lo que hubiera querido. Ella lo miró a los ojos unos instantes.

-Está bien, vamos -empezó a caminar hacia los ascensores delante de él.

...

El viaje a casa de Álex transcurrió en silencio. Hotch puso la radio, para rebajar un poco la tensión. Tensión que sentía ella, en realidad, porque él se sentía bastante relajado. Podía contar con los dedos de una manos las veces que habían estado los dos solos en ese año y medio. Por supuesto, no cuentan las ocasiones debido al trabajo. De vez en cuando, la miraba de reojo. Estaba rígida, con las manos inmóviles sobre el regazo y la vista clavada en la carretera. Hotch no podía verle la cara, pues se la tapaba el pelo, pero podía decir que su expresión era una mezcla tensión y tristeza. Igual que la que la había acompañado los últimos seis meses, cuando James le había pedido el divorcio. Simplemente se cansó de su matrimonio, de la distancia, esa fue su excusa. Más tarde, se enteró que la estaba engañando con una jovencita diez años más joven que ella. ¡Qué típico!

Hotch aparcó justo enfrente de su casa, y apagó el motor. Ella seguía mirando hacia fuera, por la ventana. Hotch pensó divertido que era cómo las típicas escenas de las películas, en las que el chico lleva a la chica a casa, se produce un instante de silencio, y finalmente se besan románticamente. Le tocó con cuidado el brazo.

-Álex -susurró. Ella se dio la vuelta despacio, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Gracias por traerme. Te apetece...

Antes de terminar la frase, los labios de Aaron Hotchner estaban sobre los de ella.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Ésta es la continuación, espero que os guste. Ya está casi preparado el tercer capítulo_**

...

Capítulo 2

Emily Prentiss era una mujer segura de sí misma. Había pocas cosas que la hicieran tambalear, que la hicieran perder la fe en ella y en sus convicciones. Era fuerte, y no solía derrumbarse delante de los demás. Nunca lo había hecho y no iba a hacerlo ahora. A no ser que no tuviera más remedio, claro está.

Tenía cuarenta años y a veces se preguntaba hasta cuando estaría sola. Nunca le había importando, en realidad, pero ahora sí. Últimamente no hacía más que preguntarse porqué ella no tenía suerte en el amor, porqué ella seguía soltera. Esas preguntas la acompañaban desde que se levantaba hasta que se acostaba, cómo esa canción machacona que escuchas una vez y ya no se te va de la mente en varios días. Todos a su alrededor parecían disfrutar del amor, era como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarla. JJ estaba felizmente casada, y cuando la oía hablar con Will, le daban ganas de vomitar. García seguía su no-romance con Sam, su amigo desconocido para ellos, que todavía no les había presentado, pero sí conocían por foto, ella no reconocía todavía que salían juntos. Morgan tenía a "sus amigas", cada dos días una diferente, y él era feliz así. David salía con Strauss, y aunque ellos lo llevaban con discreción y no era nada oficial, era un secreto a voces. Hasta Reid parecía enamorado de nuevo, estaba todo el día con el móvil, sonriendo tontamente. Emily sabía cuáles eran las señales. El genio estaba empezando un romance con una chica. Y Álex...bueno, ella no contaba. A ella le habían roto el corazón hacía unos meses, el cabrón de su marido, así que suponía que su compañera estaba cómo ella. Sólo que Emily buscaba el amor y suponía que Álex no estaba ahora para muchos romances. O eso creía.

Y luego estaba Hotch...Emily no pudo evitar mirar hacia su oficina, dónde Hotch revisaba los últimos archivos del día. O eso esperaba, que fueran los últimos, porque eran las ocho y media y ya deberían haber salido hacía un buen rato. De Hotch era normal, pero ella había tenido que quedarse, puesto que tenía bastante retraso. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que pensaba en Hotch, tanto que temía que se le iba a salir del pecho si no se calmaba. Sabía que él nunca se iba a fijar en ella, por eso había intentado olvidarlo, salir con otras personas, simplemente formarse una coraza hacia el Hotch persona para no hacerse daño y verlo solamente como su jefe. Hasta ahora había funcionado, pero esa coraza empezaba a resquebrajarse. Volvió rápidamente a su archivo cuando Hotch abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Te queda mucho? -le preguntó él acercándose.

-Ehhh, no, estoy terminando. ¿Y a ti? -respondió mirándolo. Él negó con la cabeza.

Se sentía tremendamente inferior cuando lo miró, ella sentada, y él así, de pie. Como el profesor que reprende a la alumna por no llevar los deberes hechos y ella poco a poco se va hundiendo en la silla. Emily bajó la mirada y cerró la carpeta. Recogió sus cosas bajo la atenta mirada de Hotch. Cuando se levantó, tuvo que moverse unos centímetros hacia atrás, puesto que Hotch estaba pegado a su mesa y ocupaba su espacio vital. Levantó un poco la mirada y cruzó su mirada con la de su jefe. Él estaba sonriendo. Y Emily pudo ver en su mirada una mezcla de ¿deseo? y provocación. Ahora su corazón sí iba a salirse de su pecho. Sus labios estaban a tan sólo unos centímetros.

-Me gustas Emily, y te quiero ahora -susurró Hotch.

-¿Tengo alguna opción? -susurró ella a su vez y agarró las solapas de la chaqueta de su jefe.

-Ninguna -y cerró la distancia entre los dos.

Se besaban frenéticamente, casi devorándose, con pasión, y sin saber muy bien cómo, consiguieron llegar a la oficina de Hotch.

Desde las puertas de cristal de la UAC, David Rossi observaba atónito la escena.

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

David Rossi era considerado por todos cómo el sabio al que acudir siempre para pedir consejo, cómo el padre de todos ellos, que siempre estaría allí para encarrilarlos por el buen camino. Y eso es lo que pensaba hacer ahora.

La puerta del despacho de Hotch estaba abierta, así que entró. Se quedó allí unos instantes, viéndolo trabajar, antes de llamar su atención tocando suavemente la puerta.

-¿Dave? ¿Necesitas algo? -Hotch levantó brevemente la mirada del papel que estaba leyendo para mirarlo, para inmediatamente, volver a posarla en el papel.

-En realidad, sí -Rossi se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a él-. ¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?

-¿Perdón? -Hotch parecía desconcertado.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Ayer por la mañana, Álex traía un brillo especial en los ojos, e intentaba disimular su sonrisa, hacía meses que no la veíamos así. Y me di cuenta de cómo la mirabas en la reunión informativa. Y por la noche, cuando volvía a buscar mi caja de puros, te vi con Emily. Apuesto a que trae la misma mirada y la sonrisa de Álex. ¡Maldita sea, Aaron, que narices estás haciendo!

El otro hombre se quedó sin palabras. En realidad, no se había dado cuenta de sus acciones.

-Las dos son demasiado discretas para alardear de su compañero de cama, pero ¿has pensado qué pasaría si se enteraran de la verdad, Aaron? ¿si se enteraran de que te estás acostando con las dos a la vez?

-Yo...-Hotch se pasó la mano por la cara, nervioso, preocupado.

-Déjate de jueguecitos de adolescentes Hotchner, porque aquí pueden salir varios heridos y estamos alrededor cinco personas más y un gran trabajo, y no vamos a salir perjudicados sólo porque tú no sepas mantenerla dentro del pantalón.

Hotch asintió en silencio, mirándolo a los ojos, y sin saber qué decir. Sabía que tenía razón, que tenía que cortar esto lo antes posible, pero no sabía cómo. Rossi se levantó y lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos, esperaba que la charla hubiera servido para algo.

_Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, ni siquiera ni la mitad de lo que uno quiere, y cuando tenemos que elegir entre algo que nos gusta, que nos apasiona, que nos hace sentir bien, todo se complica mucho más. A veces vamos retrasando tanto la decisión, vamos disfrutando de las dos, sin elegir entre alguna, que te das cuenta que ha pasado mucho tiempo y sigues igual. Pero no puedes escoger sólo a una. Es lo que le pasaba a Aaron Hotchner. Habían pasado varios meses desde que había empezado este juego peligroso, desde que mantenía una relación clandestina con sus dos subordinadas, y aunque le gustaba, no se sentía orgulloso de ello. Rossi tenía razón, pero no podía parar. Se había vuelto un adicto a las dos. Eran completamente diferentes entre sí, y eso era lo que más le atraía. Álex era tranquila, y le transmitía toda la paz que necesitaba después de un duro día de trabajo. Y Emily era un torbellino de mujer, le recordaba a su hijo Jack. Por no hablar en la cama...Al contrario de lo que podría esperar, Álex era una fiera en la cama, y Emily...sin palabras. Por eso no podía escoger a una, no podía quedarse con una y renunciar a la otra, a pesar de saber que es lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que entre ellas no hablaban de ello, pero en la cara se les notaba que estaban felices, y el equipo lo notaba. Habían intentando sonsacarles quién era el culpable de esas sonrisas, y tal como había vaticinado Rossi, ellas no soltaban prenda. Un punto a su favor, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?

...

Una noche de mediados de Mayo, en Atlanta, la temperatura era tan agradable que invitaba a salir a pasear. El equipo estaba en un caso, y la mayor parte de ellos había decidido salir a tomar algo. Todos excepto Álex, Hotch y Emily. Álex estaba cansada, por eso había decidido quedarse. La excusa de Emily fue que le dolía la cabeza, y Hotch quería repasar los archivos del caso. Rossi sabía que mentían. Había oído cómo se citaban en la fuente que tenía el hotel oculta tras un gran árbol, en el jardín. Allí nadie podía verlos.

Tras una hora con sus compañeros, Rossi decidió volver al hotel. Sin embargo, en vez de ir directo a su habitación, se sentó en uno de los cómodos sofás que el hotel tenía instalados en el pasillo. Afortunadamente, estaban al fondo, ocultos tras una columna, allí nadie podría verlo. Tras diez minutos, vio salir a Blake de su habitación. La vio dudar unos instantes ante la puerta de Hotch, y luego seguir su camino. Sabía que no lo iba a encontrar. Sólo deseó que no lo viera con Prentiss.

...

Hacía una noche maravillosa para pasear, y a pesar de que estaba cansada, Álex decidió salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco por el jardín del hotel. Reflexionaba sobre lo que había ocurrido en su vida en el último año. James, su ya ex marido, había decidido romper su matrimonio de quince años sólo para estar con otra persona 24 horas al día. No había tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera le había dado opción a rechistar y ella se había quedado destrozada. Y ahora...desde hacía unos pocos meses mantenía una relación clandestina con su jefe, sin saber muy bien cómo había empezado todo. Le gustaba Hotch, y mucho, pero no estaba segura de que eso pudiera llegar a buen puerto. Se veían a escondidas cuando podían, sin exigirse nada el uno al otro, y eso es lo que hacía que se compenetraran tan bien. Él hacía que se sintiera especial, como hacía mucho que no se sentía.

Por una vez habían conseguido habitaciones en un buen hotel, con unos jardines espectaculares y una decoración maravillosa. Estaba pensando en llamar a Aaron para que paseara junto a ella, el equipo estaba fuera y no los vería nadie, cuando le pareció escuchar su voz junto a la fuente. Se acercó despacio, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, cuando aparte de la voz de Aaron, escuchó una risa de mujer. ¿Emily? No podía ser, no podían estar juntos, no podían...Álex se acercó por fin y los vio, abrazados y besándose. Todo su mundo se derrumbó. No podía estar pasándole otra vez lo mismo, había sufrido la traición de James, y ahora Aaron...Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Antes de que pudieran oírla, decidió irse, ya había visto demasiado. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la fuente, echó a correr hacía el hotel.

Rossi seguía sentado en el sofá del pasillo cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados. Todavía sin asomarse, podía imaginarse perfectamente de quién se trataba. Miró disimiladamente para evitar ser descubierto, y efectivamente, se trataba de Álex, que debido a su prisa y a la expresión de dolor de su cara, David podría asegurar que había descubierto el secreto de Hotch. Diez minutos después, los que llegaron fueron Emily y Aaron, como dos auténticos enamorados, besándose cada dos pasos hasta llegar por fin a la habitación de la morena. David meneó la cabeza. Hotch se había vuelto loco. Esto iba a estallar, y él iba a pagar las consecuencias.

_Continuará..._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola: Este capítulo es especial para Petit Nash y Itzeliitha Zavala de Gubler._**

**_..._**

Capítulo 5

Al día siguiente, Atlanta se despertó con un día radiante y una temperatura magnífica, pero para dos miembros de la UAC, el día amaneció gris y nublado. David Rossi sufría por su amigo, sabía lo que se le iba a venir encima, aunque él mismo se lo había buscado, y sufría por sus dos compañeras, aunque una de ellas todavía vivía en la ignorancia, por haber caído en las garras del seductor Aaron Hotchner. Y Álex Blake volvía a sentirse la mujer abandonada, rota y frágil de hacía un año, y aunque intentaba disimularlo, se le notaba en la cara.

Inmediatamente, Hotch se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba, lo notó en sus ojos, rojos e hinchados por el llanto. Se acercó a ella con la intención de hablar, y ella lo esquivó. Lo hizo en ese momento y durante los dos días siguientes que duró el caso. Hotch intentó trabajar con ella, asignando a JJ y a Reid con ellos, pero Álex siempre conseguia evitar la conversación. Desde que había empezado con todo eso, Hotch evitaba trabajar junto a ellas, siempre las asignaba con cualquiera de los otros agentes, pero en esta ocasión, era importante para él.

Cuando terminaron el caso y después de recoger sus cosas en la comisaría, todos se fueron directos al avión, y Hotch esperaba hablar con Blake en ese momento. Pero ella decidió sentarse con Reid y leer un libro, y tampoco tuvo opción entonces. Morgan, Prentiss y JJ se sentaron juntos y Hotch se sentó estratégicamente para verlas a las dos. Rossi se sentó enfrente de él. Lo miró durante un rato sin decir nada, haciendo que se pusiera nervioso. Llevaban diez minutos de viaje cuando decidió hablar.

-La has cagado, Hotchner, lo sabes ¿no? Y lo peor es que te lo advertí.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó desconcertado.

-Dios, espero que seas muy bueno en la cama, porque la inteligencia emocional hace tiempo que la has perdido -dijo Rossi meneando la cabeza. Hotch no sabía cómo tomarse eso-. Álex lo sabe Aaron, se ha enterado de la verdad. El Miércoles por la noche te vio en el hotel con Emily.

El color abandonó la cara de Hotch. Sabía que algo le pasaba a Blake, pero nunca se imagino que pudiera ser eso. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo? Ni siquiera él sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Aaron? Supongo que tendrás que hablar con ella -Rossi lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Claro -la voz de Hotch salió en un susurro.

-¿Cómo qué claro? -habló un poco más alto de lo normal, lo que ocasionó que el resto del equipo los mirara. Luego volvió a bajar el tono-. No vale con que hables, tienes que terminar con esto. Te lo dije al principio Aaron, esto es una locura, no tendrías que haber empezado esta ruleta rusa porque podemos salir todos perjudicados.

Hotch lo miró largo rato en silencio, tenía razón, Rossi siempre tenía razón, pero no podía parar, simplemente no podía...

-No veo a Álex sacando su pistola y pegándote un tiro Aaron, eso sería más propio de Emily -a los dos se les escapó una sonrisa-. Pero le has hecho daño, y la venganza se sirve fría. Sólo Dios sabe el daño que puede hacer una mujer despechada...o no -dicho esto, dio por terminada la conversación, apoyando la cabeza contra el asiento y cerrando los ojos.

Hotch suspiró profundamente, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer. Necesitaba a las dos, necesitaba a Álex tanto cómo a Emily, había empezado a depender de las dos hacía mucho tiempo, y no podía perder a ninguna ahora. Sabía que tenía que haber cortado todo esto desde el primer momento, o mejor, no haberlo empezado, pero ahora...Estaba tan enganchado a ellas que ya no se imaginaba seguir viviendo sin las dos, estaba tan sumido en esa espiral de seducción, pasión ¿amor? que le dolía sólo el pensar en perder a alguna. No sabía con seguridad lo que sentía, ¿se puede estar enamorado de dos mujeres a la vez?

Ahora lo primero que tenía que hacer era hablar con Álex, intentar explicarle todo, explicarle que no podría seguir sin su suave piel, sin su pelo, sin sus ojos tan expresivos, sin su boca, sin sus besos, sin toda ella. Necesitaba que supiera todo lo que significaba para él, al igual que Emily. Había cometido un gran error, y era hora de empezar a arreglarlo.

_Continuará..._


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer en DC cuando llegó frente a la casa de Álex. Necesitaba hablar con ella esa noche, no esperar a la mañana siguiente. Llamó suavemente un par de veces, y pensó que tal vez tendría que convencerla para que lo dejara entrar, probablemente no querría hablar con él. Se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió. Le partió el alma verla así. Su expresión decía todo lo que estaba sufriendo, y sus ojos, rojos por el llanto, mostraban una tristeza infinita.

-¿Qué quieres, Aaron? -su voz salió ronca.

-Quiero hablar contigo, por favor -susurró él.

Álex se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar, después de mirarlo durante un instante, tal vez pensando si era lo apropiado, y él la siguió al interior de la casa. En el salón sonaba de fondo la sonata nº 11 de Mozart, la obra para piano favorita de Álex, la que la ayudaba a relajarse. Se sentó junto a ella en el sofá.

-¿Quieres un café? -le ofreció.

-No, gracias -Hotch se retorcía las manos, nervioso. Él se fijó que junto a la taza de café de ella, había un paquete de pañuelos.

El silencio se instaló entre los dos. Ella sabía que él sabía que ella sabía la verdad, pero no pensaba ser la primera en hablar. Era él el que tenía que explicarse, el que tenía que dejar claras las cosas y ser capaz de convencerla de que no se había comportado como un cabrón.

-Lo siento, Álex -empezó Hotch, casi sin voz, sin atreverse a mirarla.

-Ya...-ella tampoco lo miraba.

-Es la verdad, tienes que creerme , por favor.

-¿Cómo quieres que te crea si ni siquiera me miras a la cara cuando me pides perdón, Aaron? -él la miró-.¿Y por qué en vez de empezar pidiéndome perdón no empiezas explicándomelo todo?.

-Tienes razón, yo...no hago más que meter la pata, pero necesito que me des otra oportunidad, yo...no puedo seguir sin ti Álex -murmuró Hotch, cogiéndole con suavidad la mano. Ella no lo apartó.

-Claro, y sin ella tampoco ¿no? -los ojos de Álex se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Pero ahora estoy contigo, Lex, olvídate del resto del mundo ¿recuerdas? -Hotch se acercó a su cuello, besándola poco a poco, y sintiendo cómo su armadura se iba rompiendo en cada pequeño beso que le daba.

-Aaron, detente -su voz salió apenas en un susurro.- Quiero una explicación ahora.

-Y la tendrás, después, te lo prometo -cuando le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, sabía que la armadura estaba rota del todo.

...

Una hora y cuarto después, ambos miraban el techo de la habitación de Blake. Ella seria, pensativa, él un poco más...feliz. Aunque no del todo, todavía tenían mucho de lo que hablar. Miró de reojo a su compañera de cama, que aferraba fuertemente la sábana contra su pecho.

-Sigo esperando -dijo ella.

-¿Qué? -sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, pero prefería retrasar todavía más esa conversación.

-Una explicación Aaron, de porqué has jugado con mis sentimientos, y con los de Emily, por cierto.

-Lo sé, yo...no me he comportado de la mejor forma, no he sido...-justo en ese momento, sonó el teléfono de Hotch, que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche. Ambos lo miraron.

-¿Es ella? -preguntó Álex, con una nota de dolor en la voz. Su jefe sólo asintió-. Pues vete con ella.

-Álex, estoy contigo, estamos hablando, no me voy a ir con nadie -Hotch intentó detenerla, mientras se ponía el camisón y se levantaba de la cama-. ¿Dónde vas?

-A dormir a otra habitación, tú puedes quedarte aquí si quieres -estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando cerró la puerta.

Hotch cortó la segunda llamada y apagó el móvil. No era capaz de hacer las cosas bien ¿tan difícil era decirle a Álex la verdad? ¿Pero cuál era en realidad la verdad? Estaba hecho un lío. La mujer le pedía explicaciones pero ni él mismo las tenía. Sólo sabía que estaba haciendo sufrir a una de las mujeres más importantes de su vida en este momento, estaba a medio paso de perderla y su estupidez le impedía hacer nada para recuperarla. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Esperaba que por la mañana tuviera todas las respuestas.

...

El olor a café recién hecho la despertó. Apenas había dormido, y le dolía la cabeza de haberse pasado la mitad de la noche llorando. Salió de la habitación y fue a la suya. Aaron debía de estar en la cocina. Se vistió con ropa cómoda y bajó a desayunar.

-Buenos días -la saludó él, dándole una taza de café.

-Serán para ti -le contestó ella, malhumorada. Hotch sonrió ante su ocurrencia.

-Álex, siento lo de ayer, la llamada y eso.

-¿Sólo sientes eso? Eso es lo de menos -escupió ella. Se levantó y quedó frente a él, que estaba apoyado en la encimera-. Vamos a hablar ahora, Aaron, quiero que me lo expliques todo, porque sino no volverás a verme más ¿de acuerdo? ¿Por qué has jugado conmigo de ésta forma tan cruel?

Él la miró durante un instante y en sus ojos vio tristeza, decepción y un sentimiento más que no supo identificar, pero todo junto le dio tanto miedo y vergüenza que tuvo que apartar la mirada. Suspiró y por fin habló.

-Yo...puede sonar egoísta, que lo es, pero me sentía tan solo que...necesitaba estar con alguien Álex, y aquella noche, cuando te traje a casa y te besé, lo hice porque de verdad quería hacerlo, quería estar contigo, ahora quiero estar contigo.

-¿Y Emily? -preguntó ella.

-Por el mismo motivo -susurró él, desviando la mirada.

-Muy bien, estás con las dos a la vez sólo porque te sientes solo, porque has visto tu futuro demasiado negro y no quieres estar solo...¿quieres formar un harén o qué?

-No es eso, Álex, yo...estoy tan bien con las dos que...he sido incapaz de elegir sólo a una -ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharlo.

-Eres un...¿y qué se supone que somos nosotros Aaron? ¿Amantes? ¿Novios? ¿Amigos con derecho a roce? Porque yo pensé que éramos algo. ¿Me engañas a mí con ella o a ella conmigo? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo me sentí el Miércoles cuando os vi en el hotel? -las lágrimas rodaban sin control por el rostro de la morena.

-Álex...-Hotch intentó abrazarla, pero ella se apartó.

-¡No me toques! -se paseó un instante por la cocina, antes de volver a pararse frente a él-. Dime una cosa, pero por favor, mírame a los ojos -él lo hizo-. en algún momento, aunque sólo fuera un segundo, ¿pensaste en el daño que me podrías hacer?

Hotch la miró un momento, que se hizo eterno para los dos, y cerró los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza. Álex ahogó un sollozo.

-Perdóname, Lex, yo...

-¡No me llames así! -gritó ella.

-Antes te gustaba -murmuró Hotch.

-Antes, Aaron, me gustaban muchas cosas. Antes de enterarme de que me engañabas, de que me mentías, de que...¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Es más joven, más guapa, lo sé, pero... ¿es mejor en la cama? ¿te hace sentir mejor que yo? -Álex se movía furiosa por la cocina, gesticulando con los brazos y llorando al mismo tiempo.

-No Álex, no te tortures así, todo es culpa mía.

-Es la segunda vez que me pasa Aaron, sabes lo mal que lo pasé con James y ahora tú...

-Lo siento, Lex, de verdad, pero...-intentó acercarse a ella, pero Álex lo alejó de un manotazo.

-Eres un cabrón, Aaron Hotchner.

-Lo sé, pero te necesito Álex. Te necesito a mi lado, no creo que pueda seguir sin ti, yo...

-Tienes a Emily, Aaron -murmuró ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Pero también te necesito a ti -Hotch también estaba ahora al borde de las lágrimas.

Álex lo miró y vio lo afectado que estaba, pero después de tantas mentiras, de tantos engaños, ya no sabía qué creer.

-Podemos arreglarlo. Vamos a darnos un poco de tiempo y...

-¿Y qué? No Aaron, tienes a Emily, y ya está, quédate con ella -se dio la vuelta para no mirarlo.

-Entiendo que esto te haya afectado Álex, pero no me pidas que renuncie a ti, por favor...

-¿Entiendes que me haya afectado? ¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Estoy enamaroda de ti, Aaron! -gritó ella desesperada.

El silencio se instaló en la cocina con la confesión de Álex, y sus miradas se cruzaron. La de él reflejaba sorpresa, la de ella dolor.

-Vete, por favor -susurró ella, su voz apenas se escuchaba por el llanto.

-Álex, cariño -intentó acercarse a ella, abrazarla, pero ella se negó.

-No, Aaron, vete, se acabó, yo...no puedo más.

Él intentó resistirse, pero al final salió de la cocina, con el corazón roto. Cuando escuchó la puerta de la calle cerrarse, Álex Blake se deslizó por la pared de la cocina hasta el suelo, llorando desesperada. Todo su mundo se había venido abajo, el hombre del que se había enamorado en los últimos meses le había partido el alma, hecho pedazos, y ahora, sería muy difícil recomponerlo.

_Continuará..._


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

La percepción del tiempo es distinta para cada persona, sobre todo cuando estamos sufriendo, y es lo que les pasaba a Aaron y a Álex. Habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde aquel Sábado por la mañana, y tal vez por que se veían cinco días a la semana, o los siete, si estaban en un caso, para ellos parecía como si fueran siglos.

Cuando Hotch salió de casa de Álex, se encerró en la suya todo el fin de semana, bebiendo y lamentándose por haberla perdido y aislándose del resto del mundo. Y Álex llamó al trabajo el Lunes para decir que estaba enferma, y no volvió hasta el Lunes siguiente, cuando el resto se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco...distinta. Sabían desde antes de terminar el caso que algo le había pasado, que tal vez su príncipe azul ya no era tan azul, pera ahora estaba...cambiada. En su mirada tenía una determinación tal que parecía arrollar a cualquiera, a pesar del halo de tristeza que siempre la rodeaba. Y para alivio de Hotch, trataba a Emily correctamente, como siempre la había tratado, como dos compañeras que eran. Él tenía miedo de que le dijera algo, o de que su comportamiento hacía ella delatara lo que Hotch había estado haciendo, pero Álex era una señora y nunca lo dejaría en evidencia. Aunque sabía perfectamente que se lo merecía.

Había perdido a Álex, y la echaba mucho de menos, ella pasaba de él, siempre disimulando cuando había alguien cerca, pero tenía a Emily...y no pensaba perderla a ella también. Así que decidió empezar una relación seria con ella, "a tiempo completo", e intentar ser lo más feliz posible. Pero cada vez que veía a Álex...Sabía que Emily no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho, ni siquiera lo sospechaba, y eso era un punto a su favor.

El equipo no sabía nada todavía, habían decidido mantenerlo en secreto un poco más, y Hotch lo prefería así. No estaba seguro de querer saber cómo se lo tomaría Álex, y si ella haría algo en su contra entonces.

Pero dos días atrás, cuando el equipo había salido a comer, Emily y Hotch se quedaron en la oficina. Después de comer, ella estaba en su mesa, con él de pie, a su lado. "Como aquella noche", pensó Hotch. Se inclinó y la besó, cuando el grito de emoción de García les indicó que todos habían llegado. Inmediatamente, Aaron miró a Álex, quería ver su reacción, pero ella desvió la mirada. Los dos reaccionaron cuando oyeron a Reid felicitar a Hotch por su relación, y Blake se acercó a Prentiss, también para felicitarla. Sólo Hotch sabía lo que estaba sufriendo.

Y ahora, Hotch miraba distraído por la ventana a su novia, parecía feliz. Emily siempre parecía feliz según su punto de vista. Le gustaba tanto verla sonreír...Pero él no podía dejar de pensar que había jugado con ella, que le odiaría si se enterara de la verdad. Intentaba olvidarlo, centrarse en su relación y ser feliz. Emily no hacía más que decirle que tenía que ser un poco más impulsivo, no tan cerrado ni tan serio, aunque lo que ella no sabía que la última vez que había sido impulsivo, había empezado un juego que había llevado a sufrir a una de las mujeres más importantes para él. Así que para demostrarle lo impulsivo que podía ser, había llamado a una floristería y había pedido un ramo de margaritas amarillas, con una nota para ella. Estaban a punto de traérselas. Emily estaba rodeaba de todos sus compañeros, y cuando el mensajero entró con las flores y se las entregó, Hotch bajó con ellos.

-¡Wow, Emily, tu novio se ha estirado! -se burló Morgan, sabiendo que Hotch lo estaba oyendo.

-Deeerek -Emily miró a su amigo por encima de las flores, mientras Morgan se desternillaba de la risa. Hotch y Rossi cruzaron una mirada divertida.

-Hay una tarjeta, ¡léela! -García estaba emocionada.

-A lo mejor Emily prefiere un poco de privacidad García, no va a leer la tarjeta en voz alta -dijo Blake mirando a Hotch, que estaba justo enfrente de ella, del otro lado.

-¡Tonterías! O la lees tú, a la leemos nosotras, ¿verdad JJ?

-Por supuesto -respondió la rubia.

-Está bien -Emily dejó el ramo encima de la mesa, y cogió la tarjeta. De repente palideció.

-¿Emily? ¿Qué pone la tarjeta? - preguntó JJ preocupada.

-"_Álex, siento de veras haberte echo tanto daño, las cosas podrian haber sido diferentes para nosotros, para todos. Perdóname. Aaron" _-todos se quedaron mudos al oír la nota, incluido Hotch. Eso no es lo que le había dictado a la florista, no al menos la nota que llegaría con las flores de Emily.

-¿Qué significa esto Aaron? -preguntó Emily saliendo de su letargo y mirándolo. Se levantó, enfréntandose directamente a él. Hotch no contestó.

El equipo miraba alternativamente a Emily, a Hotch y a Álex, que también se había quedado sorprendida al escuchar las líneas escritas para su compañera. De repente, Emily se dio cuenta de que ella seguía allí y se dirigió a ella.

-¿Me lo explicas tú?

-Nos ha engañado a las dos, Emily...a la vez -respondió ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eres una mujer inteligente, seguro que sabes a lo que me refiero -Álex cogió su bolso y se dirigió a la salida.

Todos se quedaron mudos, mucho más de lo que estaban, y Emily volvió a mirar a Hotch, incrédula. Justo en ese momento, otro mensajero entraba con un ramo de violetas, el que Hotch había encargado para Álex. Lo recogió JJ, y le entregó la tarjeta a Emily. Ésta sí era para ella.

-Parece que se han equivocado en la floristería ¿no? Y supongo que tampoco estaba previsto que trajeran tan pronto el ramo para Álex ¿verdad? No puedes dejar de fastidiarlo todo, Aaron. Buena suerte con Emily -Rossi le palmeó la espalda a Hotch y se encerró en su despacho.

-¿Aaron? -Emily seguía esperando una explicación.

Sin embargo, Hotch se dio la vuelta y entró en su despacho, necesitaba estar solo. Lo había vuelto a estropear todo, tenía una vida más o menos feliz ahora con Emily y lo había echado todo a perder. Emily no lo iba a perdonar, y si lo hacía, tenía que ganarse su perdón, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo?

_Continuará..._


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

La cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba mareado, sin embargo, no podía dejar de moverse por su despacho. No podía estarse quieto ahora. Lo había echado todo a perder, ahora definitivamente sí, ya no creía que hubiera nada que hacer. ¿Pero cómo diablos había llegado a ésta situación? ¿Cómo había llegado a fastidiar su vida y la de las dos mujeres de esa forma? Dudaba mucho que Emily lo perdonara, aunque no iba a dejar de intentarlo.

Escuchó cómo Rossi salía de su despacho y cómo dudaba en entrar al suyo, pero al final pasó de largo. Había cerrado las cortinas cuando entró, no quería que nadie lo molestara, aunque después de todo lo que habían visto, dudaba que alguno osara hacerlo. Estaba mirando por la ventana cuando escuchó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta de un portazo. No necesitó darse la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba.

-Vas a explicarme qué está pasando, y me lo vas a explicar ahora -Emily estaba, obviamente, enfadada.

-Em, siéntate y hablamos -respondió sin darse la vuelta todavía.

-Estoy bien de pie, gracias. Y ten la decencia de mirarme a la cara cuando me hablas, Aaron.

Lentamente, Hotch se dio la vuelta. Emily estaba junto a su mesa, de brazos cruzados y la expresión de su cara decía que estaba realmente enfadada, que no lo iba a perdonar fácilmente. Eso si lo perdonaba.

-Emily, he cometido un gravísimo error, pero te quiero, de verdad que te quiero -empezó él.

-Por supuesto, por eso estabas liado también con Álex ¿no? Si de verdad me quisieras Aaron no me habrías engañado -la mirada de Emily echaba chispas.

-Déjame que te lo explique, por favor. Es cierto que mantenía una relación con las dos, pero desde hace tiempo sólo estoy contigo, porque te quiero -él intentó acercarse, pero ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Y quieres que te aplauda por eso? Ahora lo entiendo todo. Cuando no podías quedar, cuando tenías mucho trabajo, estabas con ella ¿verdad? -Hotch bajó la cabeza, pero a ella no le valía su actitud-. ¡Aaron, mírame!

-¡Sí, Emily, estaba con ella! -gritó Hotch, irritado-. Porque sí, Em, porque antes os necesitaba a las dos, porque empecé un estúpido juego, un triángulo amoroso en el que solamente hemos salido dañados los tres, aunque esa no era mi intención, te lo aseguro -Hotch respiró hondo un segundo antes de continuar-. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento cada vez que veo a Álex sabiendo todo lo que la he hecho sufrir? ¿O cuándo estoy contigo y veo tu sonrisa, el brillo en tus ojos, crees que no me siento culpable por la enorme estupidez que he cometido? Emily, ahora estoy contigo, y eso, es lo único que debería importarte.

-Lo siento, pero no me das pena Hotch -cuando Emily lo llamaba Hotch en vez de Aaron, estaba enfadada de verdad-. Has jugado con las dos, ¿y te quedas tan ancho? No sé que cable se te habrá cruzado para haber hecho eso, pero cómo bien dices, y debe de ser lo único sensato que has dicho, los tres hemos salido dañados en esto.

-Lo sé, Emily, y realmente lo siento, pero hace tiempo que se ha acabado. Tienes que creerme, de verdad -él se acercó a ella, poco a poco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo, Aaron, cuánto tiempo estuviste con esto? -preguntó en voz baja.

-Casi un año -Hotch suspiró y bajó la mirada.

-¿Un año? ¿Nos has engañado casi un año? -ella lo miró incrédula-. ¿Y cuándo se terminó lo tuyo con Álex?

-Hace unos meses.

-Unos..eres un miserable Hotch -ahora la que se paseaba por el pequeño despacho era ella-. Pues lo siento por ti, te has quedado sin Álex, me da igual si fue por ella o por ti, que decidieras dejarlo, y ahora te vas a quedar sin mi.

-No Emily, por favor, vamos a arreglarlo, esto podemos solucionarlo -en dos pasos, se acercó a ella y la agarró suavemente del brazo.

-No Aaron, ya no hay nada que arreglar. ¿Tú sabes la pérdida de confianza que esto supone en nuestra relación? Por no hablarte de saber lo tuyo con ella. ¿Cómo vamos a trabajar los tres juntos ahora? -Emily lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres, que la despida? Haré lo que quieras, Em, pero no me dejes -deslizó su mano por el brazo de ella, hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos.

-No, no hace falta que la despidas, pero tampoco quiero estar contigo -y le soltó bruscamente la mano.

-Emily, por favor...-Hotch la miró, suplicante.

-Ya no hay por favores que valgan Aaron. Abusaste de mi confianza, de mi amor, me engañaste, ¿y ahora quieres que te perdone? No Aaron, lo siento, pero ya no hay oportunidad para nosotros -Emily se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. Antes de salir, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo-. Espero que esto te haya servido para que no cometas los mismos errores en un futuro -y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Emily corrió escaleras abajo, mientras las primeras lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos. Quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible. En el despacho, Hotch se quedó donde estaba, plantado en el centro de la habitación, petrificado, viendo cómo su futuro, su última oportunidad de ser feliz se le acababa de escapar de las manos.

_Continuará..._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hola: Este es el penúltimo capítulo, ya queda poquito para el final...Este capítulo no estaba previsto, pero se me ocurrió el otro día y pensé que tenía que estar sí o sí. ¡Disfrutad!_**

**_..._**

Capítulo 9

Después de salir de Quántico, estuvo dando vueltas por toda la ciudad, se sentía perdida, sin saber muy bien a dónde ir, cuando se dio cuenta exactamente de dónde estaba. No era el lugar al que más le apetecería ir en ese momento, pero necesitaba hablar, y quién mejor que ella para hacerlo.

Llamó a la puerta varias veces con furia, no le importó si molestaba a alguien, hasta que la puerta se abrió. Ambas cruzaron una mirada intensa, sin decir nada, y Álex pudo ver que había restos de lágrimas en sus ojos. Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y Emily entró directamente al salón.

-¿Quieres una copa? -le preguuntó Álex mientras Emily se sentaba. Ella asintió en silencio.

Aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor y aclarar un poco sus ideas. No estaba segura de qué le iba a decir a su compañera, ni siquiera de si tenían algo de qué hablar entre ellas, pero estaba en su casa y no iba a pasar la oportunidad de hablar de Aaron con ella. Álex volvió un momento después con una botella y dos vasos con hielo. Emily soltó una carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes? -preguntó Álex, confusa, mientras servía la bebida.

-¿Whisky? Pareces Dave, sólo te falta el puro -respondió Emily sonriendo y cogiendo el vaso que le tendía la morena.

-Personalmente, prefiero la ginebra o el ron, pero se me han terminado. Esta botella se la ha dejado olvidada James, así que, que mejor ocasión...-dijo Álex sentándose al lado de Emily en el sofá.

-Por todos los hombres desgraciados e infieles -y le acercó el vaso a Álex para brindar. Las dos se bebieron el líquido ambar de un trago. Álex volvió a rellenar los vasos.

El silencio se instaló en el salón, pero era un silencio cómodo, las dos estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos, hasta que Álex decidió hablar.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó en voz baja.

-Furiosa, engañada, triste, y...rota -terminó en un susurro.

-Conozco esa sensación, yo me sentí igual que tú -respondió ella. Las dos miraban al frente, sin mirarse en ningún momento.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Álex? ¿Por qué cuando te enteraste, te callaste y dejaste que siguiera con Aaron?

-Porque...porque quería que al menos una de las dos fuera feliz -Álex bajó la mirada.

-Pero él ha jugado con las dos.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, mientras saboreaban el whisky. Emily apoyó suavemente la cabeza sobre el hombro de Álex.

-¿Por qué crees que lo ha hecho?

-No lo sé, Emily, su excusa ha sido la soledad, al menos es lo que me dijo a mí. Pero a veces eso no basta. Ha jugado con nosotras, con nuestros sentimientos, y eso parece que él no lo ha tenido en cuenta. Aunque supongo que sin quererlo, también hemos contribuido a que él siguiera con nosotras.

-Dios mío, todavía lo amas ¿verdad? -preguntó Emily mirándola. Álex bajó la mirada-. No te culpo, supongo que no es fácil olvidar a Aaron Hotchner.

-No, no lo es -murmuró su compañera.

-Lo odio. Y a ti también.

-Vaya -dijo Álex bebiendo de su vaso. No se sorprendió de la confesión.

-No, a ti no. Es sólo...no sé lo que siento. Ahora mismo lo mataría, Álex, si lo tuviera aquí yo... -las lágrimas empezaban a caer de los ojos de Emily, y Álex le cogió con cariño la mano, apretándosela fuertemente.

-Hay que seguir adelante Emily, por muy duro que sea.

-¿Y me lo dices tú? ¿Qué parecías un alma en pena el último año? -Emily sonrió a través de las lágrimas.

-Precisamente por eso. Hay que demostrarle a Aaron que podemos seguir adelante sin él.

-¿Y él? ¿Podrá seguir adelante sin nosotras?

La pregunta se quedó flotando en el aire mientras las dos morenas seguían sentadas juntas en el sofá, bebiendo whisky y compartiendo su pena sobre la maldad de Aaron Hotchner.

_Continuará..._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Y aquí el último capítulo de esta historia. Espero que os guste. Os dedico este capítulo a todos los que la habéis leído de principio a fin, y que habéis esperado ansiosos el siguiente capítulo. ¡Disfrutad!_**

**_..._**

Capítulo 10

Aaron Hotchner miraba impertérrito la pared blanca enfrente de él. Desde hacía tiempo, para él ya nada tenía sentido. Todo su mundo se había desvaratado, y no había otro culpable que él mismo. Y sólo porque la soledad había empezado a obsesionarle hacía un año...y ahora, más que obsesionarlo, lo ahogaba, lo atenazaba, lo rodeaba. Ahora sí estaba solo de verdad.

Cuando hacía año había besado a Álex aquella noche, lo había hecho porque le había salido del corazón, y cuando había hecho lo mismo con Emily, también lo hizo con sentimiento. Pero en realidad, ninguna de las dos le había pedido nada, había sido él el que había seguido con el juego, con la relación a tres bandas, incapaz de parar o elegir a alguna. Y les había hecho daño a las dos, por su estupidez, por su egoismo, y ahora...ahora el que sufría era él.

Después de que todo estallara, que el equipo se enterara de la verdad y que Emily lo dejara, Hotch pensó que el ambiente sería insoportable, trabajando los tres juntos después de todo lo que había pasado no sería lo mejor, pero no era tan malo como pensaba, al menos entre ellas dos. Álex y Emily se trataban de manera cordial, correctamente, como siempre, aunque hacia él sólo tuvieran indiferencia. Todo eran "Señor", "Agente Hotchner" y Hotch, pero lo justo y necesario, ni una palabra más ni una palabra menos. Sin embargo, y aunque todo parecía normal, el resto del equipo siempre tenía la sensación de que iba a estallar una bomba cuando estaban los tres juntos. Ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a hablar con ellos de lo que había pasado, ni siquiera Rossi había vuelto a hacerlo con Hotch, y ellos se lo agradecían, no tenían ganas de dar explicaciones. Hotch no se acostumbraba al desprecio de sus compañeras, de las dos mujeres de su vida, y cada día se estaba volviendo más taciturno.

Un mes después, Strauss le informó que la agente Blake había solicitado el traslado al departamente de Crímenes Violentos, en la octava planta del mismo edificio, y que se lo había concedido. Sería efectivo a finales de esa semana. A Hotch se le cayó el mundo encima. No podía tenerla, ella lo despreciaba, tal vez lo odiaba, pero al menos la veía todos los días y era un bálsamo para él. No podía irse.

El Viernes, vio a Álex despedirse de todos sus compañeros, y se le rompió el corazón. Vio la tristeza en sus ojos cuando fue a despedirse de él, y tal vez por última vez, susurró su nombre, y lo abrazó, como hacía meses que no hacía. Hotch la retuvo durante unos segundos más entre sus brazos, intentando evitar que se fuera, demostrarle que la quería, que la necesitaba, pero ella se dio la vuelta antes de que él viera las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Emily era mucho más dura que Álex. Ahora que ella no estaba, Emily se comportaba con mayor indiferencia hacia él. Hotch intentaba acercarse a ella, hablar, hacerse perdonar, pero ella no estaba dispuesta ni siquiera a ser su amiga. Y Hotch estaba cada día más desesperado. No podía vivir así. Si pudiera volver atrás y cambiar las cosas...

Para Emily tampoco era nada fácil, trabajar y ver todos los días al hombre que más había amado y que más daño le había hecho...era demasiado duro para ella. Por eso había aceptado la oferta de la Interpol y se iba a Londres, necesitaba un cambio de aires, necesitaba alejarse de todo y de todos, necesitaba alejarse de Aaron...

Miró el reloj y pensó en ella. Ya estaba surcando el cielo camino de Londres...Hacía un par de semanas que se lo había dicho, y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Primero Álex y después Emily. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido hacerse perdonar...Era su culpa, de eso estaba seguro, y ahora definitivamente las había perdido para siempre. Hacía mucho que no tenía a ninguna, pero al menos las veía todos los días, y ahora...Para ver a Álex sólo tenía que coger el ascensor y pulsar el botón de la planta 8ª, pero le daba miedo hacerlo, sabía que ella no querría verlo. Sabía que Reid y García sí subían a verla de vez en cuando, y luego interrogaba a la rubia para saber cómo estaba. Pero Emily se había ido tan lejos...Acababa de irse y ya la echaba de menos.

Hotch se cubrió el rostro con las manos y dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas como un río. Ya no aguantaba más. Tenía un nudo en el pecho que lo estaba ahogando, le impedía respirar, y todo, se repetía una y otra vez, por su grandísima estupidez. Había perdido a las dos mujeres de las que había estado enamorado, porque ahora lo sabía, las había querido a las dos, por eso había sido incapaz de elegir, porque las había amado perdidamente a las dos. No sabía si era mala suerte o simplemente estupidez, pero las tres mujeres más importantes de su vida, habían sufrido por su culpa, una estaba muerta y las otras dos se habían alejado de él.

Ahora lo sabía, esa soledad que tanto miedo le daba hacía un año, lo iba a acompañar el resto de su vida, porque Aaron Hotchner era incapaz de hacer feliz a nadie.

FIN

...

**_¿Qué os ha parecido? Siento si alguien ha quedado decepcionado por el final, pero sinceramente, éste es el único final posible para mí. ¡Reviws please!_**


End file.
